vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Janus (Nightmares of Alamir)
|-|Worm= |-|Leech= |-|Purple Tongued Skink= |-|Ghost= |-|Stalker Skeleton= Summary Given the chance to go to heaven after dying trying to save a woman (out of sheer reflex and grabbing her while she was falling, not because his willingness or wanting to do so), he refuses, stating to "god" that he didn't wish to live in a world where he couldn't gain anything, and where he couldn't perform amoral acts, even going as far as dubbing the deity "Oblivion" due to its lack of knowledge compared to it being supposedly omniscient and omnipotent (something it clarifies to have never claimed). The now named Oblivion decides to grant his wish for struggle to obtain things, and his wish to be able to perform amoral acts, by creating Alamir, and reincarnating him within it... as a worm. Given the ability to gain the powers of all those he kills, he finds himself in a constant struggle in the fantasy world where he was reborn. Much to his horror however, the fantasy world is a few millenia more advanced compared to what he would have assumed due to the millenia of struggle against monsters. So instead of a world of swords and spells, he finds himself in a world of automatic holy rifles and abuse of the natural laws of reality, with his only way of evolving past a worm being through acting like a genocidal monster. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''10-C' | 10-C | At least 9-B | N/A, 9-B with Earth Control, 9-A with Adolf | 9-A, possibly 8-C Name: Janus Origin: Nightmares of Alamir Gender: Hermaphrodite (like all earthworms) | Male | Male | Genderless | Male, lacks genitalia Age: Unknown biologically (seemingly all transformations are fully grown) Classification: Earthworm | Toxic Leech | Purple Colored Skink | Shade | Stalker Skeleton |-|Worm= Powers and Abilities: Accelerated Development, Small Size (type 2), Existence Erasure (Can kill spirits of his enemies, and "to kill a spirit was to kill someone's existence. To utterly and completely erase one's proof of having breathed and eaten and walked. It was to wipe away one from past, present and future"), Resurrection (as a ghost), "Enchanted" Senses (Lacks some senses like smell and sight, but can sense vibrations), Extrasensory Perception (Can feel danger with Sixth Sense), Regeneration (Low), Adaptation/Reactive Evolution (Can obtain new powers and resistances through repeated actions. He could develop resistance to heat, poisons, status effects, soul manipulation, mind manipulation, and several others, but the resistances normally start out weak), Transformation (Via Evolution Mechanics and Insectoid Metamorphosis), Resistance (To acids, poisons and pain) |-|Leech= Powers and Abilities: All previous to a heightened extent. Poison Manipulation via Strong Venom Exertion, Blood Absorption via Lesser Blood Sucking, Heat Manipulation via Body Temperature Control, superior Enhanced Senses (thermal sensing, superior vibration sensing), Statistics Amplification via Genocidal and Retaliator, Resistance to Fall Damage |-|Skink= Powers and Abilities: All previous on a heightened extent, more types of Statistics Amplification (With Herculean Strength, Steel Exoskeleton, Snake Skin, Cheetah Sprint), superior Poison Manipulation via Excruciating Toxic Bite and Enhanced Senses (the combined smelling ability of 4 wolves), Earth Manipulation via Earth Control, Resistance to Fire Manipulation |-|Ghost= Powers and Abilities: Technically all previous, cannot use any of the physical skills, Intangibility, Invisibility, Resurrection via Phoenix, Resistance (To Soul Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation. Limited resistances to Social Influencing and Willpower Manipulation via Merciless) |-|Stalker Skeleton= Powers and Abilities: All previous (including physical skills), Aura via Kataramanos' Gift (causes fear, paralyisis, magic nullification. All those lacking any resistance the previous and/or mysticism (knowledge about eldritch monsters and/or reality at large) instantly dies), limited Acausality type 3 with Duality, Resistance (To Mind Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement) Attack Potency: Below Average level (A common earthworm) | Below Average level (A somewhat above average leech) | Wall level (Can lift 105,000 times his own weight, and use the same power to tear and throw. His bite is as powerful as a rampaging aligator's) | N/A (Intangible, and incapable of interacting with the world directly), Wall level with Earth Control (Can fire a diamond bullets at mach speed), Small Building level with Adolf the Golem | Small Building level (Superior to Adolf), possibly Building level (Is a tier superior to previously, and tiers are stated to move in logarithmic magnitude, meaning that each tier is 10 times superior to the tier below) Speed: Below Average Human | Below Average Human (Faster than a fire ant) | At least Subsonic (Far faster than Cheetahs, and could sprint faster than a druid could see, tough the latter may be due to the druid not expecting it and it's small size) | Subsonic | Supersonic (Mach 2) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Below Average Human | Class 50 (can lift 105,000 times his own weight, which should be at least 29715 kilograms assuming his weight is that of an average blue-tounged skink) | None (Cannot lift anything) | Class M (As a a 3 meter tall skeleton, he should weight at least 15 kilograms, meaning that he can lift 1575000 kilograms) Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Below Average Class | Wall Class | N/A | Small Building Class, possibly Building Class Durability: Below Average Human | Below Average Human | At least Wall level (Has an exoskeleton literally as hard as steel, and a wolf shattered its teeth trying to bite him despite having all of its powers doubled) | Unknown (Has no body to be damaged, and damage to the soul has a different measuring system reliant on his resistance to soul manipulation, even if non-physical interaction is involved) | Small Building level, possibly Building level Stamina: Limitless (Has no stamina gauge, and never felt tired even after days of travel) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Standard melee range, several meters with poison and acid, tens of meters with earth control | Standard melee range, several meters with acid and poisons, tens of meters with earth control Standard Equipment: None notable (doesn't keep any loot on himself in any of the keys) Intelligence: High, tutured since childhood by the best, knows over 6 languages, was the top graduate in the best collage, and can easily see through lies. Weaknesses: Those of a worm. Needs to evolve to gain stolen skills, which can require several minutes in which he may be vulnerable. | None notable beyond skill cooldowns | None notable beyond skill cooldowns | Incapable of interacting with the world directly. Light constantly damages him, with holy light doing the most, and artificial doing the least damage. | His death manipulation only works on beings with extremely low mysticism, which is the equivalent of one's knowledge of the world and universe at large, meaning that most modern humans would be resistant to it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Game Mechanics: *'Title:' Titles given due to actions or achievement, giving certain boosts and or abilities, although they can also have drawbacks. **'User:' Available since being a worm. Can obtain the power of all those he conquers, consumes and has dominated. **'Gorger:' Available since being a worm. Can eat more than his own body weight, gaining extra HP depending the amount eaten. (Twice his body weight is 10%, four times is 20%, eight times is 50% extra) **'Larvae Slayer:' Available since being a worm. +25% to, and minus 30% damage from all infantile opponents. **'Jonah:' Available since being a leech. Can survive in the stomach of any living bring without being digested. Increases damage done to said being by 30% if in there for three days, a 30% damage reduction and 60% damage increase if in there for three weeks, and a 90% damage increase and damage decrease if in there for three months. **'David:' Available since being a leech. +50% damage, - 25% damage taken, and plus 20 attack stat for every 10 levels the enemy has over the user. Effects are doubled if the enemy is twice the user's size. - 90% experience and - 10% damage dealt against all enemies 10 or more levels below the user. **'Parasite:' Available since being a leech. Constantly absorbs 10% of a hosts health and magic and ads it to his. Lingering on the host increases the absorption by 0.5% per day up to a maximum of 99%. **'Genocidal:' Available since being a skink. Gains +10% Attack, Defense, Damage Dealt and Damage Reduction against a being for every being of that species already killed. For each enemy of the same species killed, he can gain 25 points to allocate to HP, MP or regeneration of either. Loses 50 HP permanently for every member of an already killed species that was fought but not killed. **'Kataramanos' Gift:' Available since being a stalker skeleton. Causes Fear, Panicked, Silenced (Negates magic, even if it doesn't require words) or Paralyzed effects on all living beings that encounter the user. Creatures without Resistance and/or Mysticism die instantly on exposure. Such kills do not give any benefits. **'Merciless:' Available since a ghost. Doubles damage dealt to enemies trapped, weakened, suffering from status effects, or incapable of harming him. Grants immunity to social influencing and morality manipulation (limited to making him show mercy to an opponent, other morals may be manipulated regardless). More likely to afflict negative effects on the enemy. **'Phoenix:' Has a 0.9% chance of resurrecting and becoming immune to what killed him. +3% for every brush with death, although it resets with every resurrection. *'Information Analysis:' Gives the name and/or species of those that are within the sensory perception of Janus. *'Skill Creation:' Creates skills upon certain actions being taken, or through evolution. The skills evolve upon reaching level 10, becoming exponentially superior. *'Looting:' Can take items from enemies as loot. Things such as pelts, armor, etc. will naturally conform to his shape. *'Evolution:' At full level (10) he can evolve into another, stronger species. Movement Skills: *'Crawl:' Available since being a worm. His ability to move through crawling at high speeds (relatively to his stature as a worm) *'Roll:' Available since being a worm. *'Fast Swimming:' Available since being a worm. *'Water Striding:' Available since being a leech. *'Cheetah Running:' Available since being a skink. Allows him to move massively faster than a cheetah. Sensory Skills: *'Vibration Sensing:' Available since being a worm. Like most earthworms, he can sense the vibrations in the ground. Thanks to level-ups, he can sense something's shape, it is far more sophisticated, allowing him to sense the texture of something's skin by feeling it move, and when swallowed by a snake, he could tell where each of its organs were, and in which state they were in. *'Sixth Sense:' Available since being a worm. As he himself describes it, "a precognitive ability that forewarned of immediate danger before it activated". *'Heat Detection:' Available since being a leech. Allows him to "see" heat like a snake. *'Wolf's Tracking:' Available since being a ghost. Gives the smell and tracking skills of a wolf. *'Serpent's Olfactory Sensing:' Available since being a leech. Other Skills: *'Basic Molting:' Available since being a worm. Can shed his skin, removing all negative status effects (even if they are unrelated to his skin) and restoring 50% of his health. Only usable once per day. *'Weak Acid Secretion:' Available since being a worm. *'Insectoid Metamorphosis:' Available since being a worm. Can obtain a single physiological feature of any insect for 30 seconds. Can only be used once every three days. Janus used it once to grow the stinger of an Asian Giant Hornet, which has a neurotoxin capable of killing small pets, infants and the elderly. *'Diapause:' Available since being a worm. Can enter hibernation for 24 hours, becoming immune to environmental negative effects, and possibly acclimatizing to them once the hibernation is ended. No skills or actions can be taken during hibernation. This including regeneration. He remains fully conscious during such a timeframe. Only once per month. *'Earth Control:' Can control, shape, alter and create earth, rocks, minerals and mud. **'Diamond Bullet:' Fires a diamond bullet at mach 2 at the enemy. **'Golem Creation:' Can create a human-shaped being made out of rocks, minerals, crystals, etc. and give them commands through programming. **'Water Spray:' Can create muddy water to attack others. Janus: Available since being a stalker skeleton. Names have power, and his name is the name of the roman god of duality with two faces, one looking in the future and one in the past. *'Duality:' The skill allows the user to split their perception of reality in two, seeing two possible decisions of a choice made. The user can view both realities and chose whichever they prefer by committing to it. All skills obtained in each reality are retained, but none of the negative effects are. The user cannot split a path again, meaning that they have to commit to be able to use the ability again. Resistances: *Pain Resistance *Lesser Poison Resistance *Acid Immunity *Lesser Fear Resistance *Lesser Madness Resistance *Fire Resistance *Lesser Gravity Resistance *Lesser Holy Resistance *Lesser Paralysis Resistance *Lesser Spirit Resistance Key: Worm | Leech | Skink | Shade | Stalker Skeleton Others Notable Victories: Grey Matter (Ben 10) Grey Matter's profile (Speed is equal. This is Janus's Leech form. The battle takes place in a field) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Worms Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Nightmares of Alamir